Nick Balls: Worldwide Challenges
Nick Balls: Worldwide Challenges is a TV show that focused on eight coloured balls challenging each other to random challenges. There were three series, aired in 2002, 2003 and 2006, with 72 episodes overall, each with the last place ball getting slimed. Format Six balls played per episode. Four challenges were played per episode. Depending on which position the certain coloured ball got in each challenge, they got a certain amount of points. 1st place got 10 points, 2nd place got 7 points, 3rd place got 4 points, 4th place got 2 points, 5th place got 1 point, and whoever got last place in the challenge didn't get any points. Some of the challenges also had stars scattered in some areas which gave bonus points to whoever grabbed them. Whoever had the most points by the end of the third challenge got a further headstart in the last challenge, The Slime Run. The Slime Run has five obstacles, and at the end, had five podiums, and a door. Whoever was last had to enter the door, into The Slime Station, whereas the other five got trophies; 1st place got a gold trophy, 2nd place got a silver trophy, 3rd place got a bronze trophy, 4th place got an iron trophy and 5th place got a stone trophy. The other two balls who didn't participate usually did something to hinder the contenders in the challenges, and provided commentary at the end of the episode. Characters Balls Each of the eight balls had a specific feature that gave them an advantage in certain events. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Purple are males, whilst Pink is a female. * Red could hop the fastest. * Blue had wings, and therefore, could fly. * Green could jump very high. * Yellow could shrink his size. * Pink could poke in and out prickles. * Orange could roll across liquid. * Purple could reflect objects. * Brown had a tether that could grab other balls and copy their ability for a while. Others * Master Grey Ball; The host and referee of the challenges. * Blocky; A friendly block, who sometimes aided the balls with help. * Spiker; The opposite of Blocky, a nasty spike ball who sometimes made things difficult for the balls. * Slime Ball; A limegreen ball who explained the rules of the challenge to the balls. * Snow Cube; A white cube who tallied the scores up. * Billard Ball; A black ball with an 8 on it, which sometimes acted as an obstacle in the challenges. He shares his name with his species. Wins/Loses * Red won 10 times and came last 8 times. * Blue won 9 times and came last 9 times. * Green won 12 times and came last 9 times. * Yellow won 11 times and never came last. * Pink won 9 times and came last 8 times. * Orange won 9 times and came last 9 times. * Purple won twice and came last 20 times. * Brown won 10 times and came last 9 times. Episodes Poll Which ball is your favourite? Red Blue Green Yellow Pink Orange Purple Brown Broadcast history United Kingdom * Nicktoons (2002-2008) * Pop (2008-2010) Central and Eastern Europe * Nickelodeon (2003-2011) Reception Reviews for the series were rather mixed. Critics praised the show's originality and charm, but criticised its lack of plot and development in the characters. Trivia * Since Yellow never came last place, he is the only ball in the show who was never slimed. * Red and Master Grey were the only balls who appeared in every episode. * Orange was caught cheating four times in the series. * Brown's gender was never given out in the series. Category:TV Series